Girl Next Door
by SnapDragon1317
Summary: Elsa's boyfriend, Hans, breaks up with her to chase after golden girl Anna Arendelle. All Elsa wants is revenge, but before she knows it, she's falling for Anna, too. ELSANNA non-incest AU
1. Introducing Anna Arendelle

**A/N: This is a high school-ish AU. Anna and Elsa aren't sisters (no incest!).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

Hans' mouth was hot and skillful, sending tingles down Elsa's spine as she pressed herself to his body. She could kiss him forever and ever and never get tired of the pleasure spikes, the sweaty hands, the _heat._ His hands ghosted over her arms before pushing slightly, fingers rough against her pale skin.

Elsa kept her eyes shut, leaning in again. She wasn't done yet, and the sun was hot and his skin was hot and even the wind was hot. The perfect day for kissing.

"Els."

She opened her eyes. Why was he talking? She and Hans _never_ talked while kissing, except for quick mumbles or moans into each other's mouths. Not _names._

 _"_ What?" She scooted forward on the hood on his car, the hot metal scraping the backs of her thighs. He leaned back against the windshield-something was wrong. Hans never leaned away from her.

"We need to talk."

She stared at him, mouth open. Was he joking? Hans never interrupted a hot makeout session to _talk._ "Okay?" she said cautiously.

Hans shifted, scratching at the flawless paint on his car. Everything that Hans owned was flawless, from his name-brand shoes to his expensive shampoo and everything in between. Like, _everything_ in between _._ "Do you know Anna Arendelle?"

Elsa's heart squeezed in her chest. _Was he cheating on her?_ "Yes, of course."

Everyone knew Anna Arendelle-senior class president and nicest girl in the world. The kind of girl who wore white dresses and sandals. The kind of girl who brought brownies for the freshmen and apples for her teachers. The kind of girl who threatened Elsa's girlfriend status just by sitting near Hans.

Hans looked away. "I was talking to her the other day. Did you know she's gonna work at Sneaky Freeze this summer too?"

Elsa and Hans had applied for their jobs at the ice cream place _together._ They'd gone to their interviews together. She'd imagined a blissfully romantic summer full of stolen kisses behind the register and long walks with their discount ice cream after work.

...All right, it was a little mushy, but at least she'd be working with her boyfriend. Making out could pass some time during slow hours.

"No." Elsa refused to let her voice shake. It was the truth, after all-well, maybe a half-truth. She _may_ have heard Anna mention something about working at the ice cream shop over the summer. Maybe. But she hadn't paid any attention. She didn't have anything to do with a girl like Anna Arendelle.

"Well..." Hans scratched at the paint again. He wasn't going to break up with her. He wasn't. He _couldn't-_ they were coming up to their three-year anniversary. No, no, she must be overreacting. "It's just...y'see, with college coming up in a few months..."

 _No._ No, he couldn't be. Their universities were only two hours apart!

"I heard that Anna and her boyfriend are calling it quits for the summer...I mean, because it's just better to be unattached and everything this time of year, y'know? I just...I was thinking maybe..."

"Maybe _what_?" Horror sent danger signs curling into her voice. She could see the flinch in Hans' eyebrows-he was afraid of her. Or of what he was going to say to her. She didn't want to hear it, but her butt felt glued to the sun-baked car hood.

"Maybe we should just...take a break? I dunno, it's just..."

She was trembling. Actually trembling. She had to clutch the edge of the car to steady herself, leaning forward. "Are you _serious_?"

"I just want to meet new people!" said Hans defensively. "It's like, high school's over, and I just think it's time to branch out a little and meet new-"

" _New people_?" Elsa snapped. "You mean like _Anna Arendelle_?"

The accusation was out there before she could stop it-and Hans actually _flushed._ She couldn't believe it. He had a thing for _Anna Arendelle_ and he was breaking up with her about it? What kind of cruel joke was this? She just stared at him, mouth open in fury and shock and-and- _three years._ They'd been dating for _three years_.

But-but-should she really be surprised? Half the guys at school had a thing for Anna. She was gorgeous and nice and smart and never petty or gossipy. Sure, her boyfriend was an idiot, but that just gave the other losers hope. That was what they all were-losers.

"You're a jackass," Elsa spat.

"Els, don't be so touchy-"

"You're breaking _up_ with me!"

"Yeah, but this kind of thing happens all the time-you must've noticed things have been kinda slow lately-"

"I was on my period!"

Hans held up his hands. "Calm down, Els. All I said was-"

"All you said was _it's over_!"

"Yeah, well, I have a right to-"

"Three years, Hans!" She was fighting back tears. " _Three years_!"

"Like I said, high school is over. You should move on." Hans hopped off the car hood. "Sorry, Els."

"Sorry! _Sorry!_ " She almost laughed hysterically. "Tell that to Anna when she has to suck your little-boy dick!"

"Elsa-" Hans looked frustrated, like a parent with a bratty kid. She wasn't going to take this attitude from him-she pushed herself off the car and half-shoved, half-fell into him.

"I hate you!"

"D'you _have_ to be such a girl about this?" Hans pushed his long hair out of his face. "Honestly, Elsa-"

"Shut up! _Shut up_!" She punched him in the arm as hard as she could, and when he winced, she smacked him again. Fury and victory bubbled in her stomach. She _hated_ him-

"You know what? Whatever." Hans backed away from her and walked around his car. He wrenched open his door, plucking himself into the seat. "Get lost, Elsa."

What the _hell?_ What happened to _her_ Hans-the one who bought her flowers for prom and stayed up all night watching movies with her? The one she'd given her fucking _virginity_ to? "What the hell, Hans?!" she screamed, and he slammed the door in her face.

He flipped her off through the window and shifted the car into gear-before she knew it he was pulling away, driving off down her street, leaving her shrieking obscenities after him for all the neighbors to hear.

She fled to her room, throwing herself down on the bed and sobbing into her pillow. She pressed her pillow to her face and screamed into it for a good long five minutes. She _hated_ Hans.

Oh, Anna _motherfucking_ Arendelle was going to _pay_ for this.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll continue if y'all want me to :)**


	2. Meeting Anna Arendelle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen (and Sneaky Freeze is not a real place, but if it ever is, I don't own that either).**

* * *

Anna and her boyfriend were in the Sneaky Freeze parking lot, behaving very _un-_ broken up.

Elsa hitched her purse higher on her shoulder, slick with sweat from the _damn_ heat, but she couldn't help watching them out of the corner of her narrowed eyes. Anna, beautiful copper hair fluttering, leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's cheek. He flushed a bright red that clashed with his hair and gripped her waist. Elsa bit her lip. _Calling it quits,_ BS.

"Anna," whined her boyfriend breathlessly, "we're in _public._ " Even his ears were pink. Elsa snorted. _Blushing virgin._

Anna giggled, pulling back. "Kristoff..."

Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff and Anna. Otherwise known as the Golden Couple, the perfect love story, the angels of high school. Elsa stalked up to the door of the ice cream shop, shouldering the door open aggressively. Even Hans, sexy as hell, didn't stand a chance of breaking up "Kristanna."

The door chimed cheerfully and the young man behind the desk glanced up. He stood quickly, tucking a dirty rag into the belt of his black uniform pants. "You here for orientation?"

"Yeah," snapped Elsa. "What do you think I am, a Dairy Queen worker?" She knew she was being rude but she didn't care. Let nice girls like Anna handle the sweetness - she just didn't give a crap anymore.

The man laughed, running a hand through his crew cut. "Sassy chick."

"Yeah, well, don't ask stupid-ass questions," Elsa said, slamming her purse on the counter. "Now where do I go?"

"You're gonna have to wait here, princess," said the man, raising his eyebrows. "How tall are you, anyway? Six foot?"

Elsa glared at him. "Five eleven."

"Well, we gotta wait for the rest of the newbies to show up. So just chill for a sec."

"Whatever." The _rest of the newbies_ probably meant Anna and Hans. Hopefully not Kristoff too. Everyone knew that Kristoff, with his swaggering walk and goofy smile, was the stupidest jock in the whole school. Hell, he was the _pep squad_ captain.

"I'm your manager," said the dude, running a hand through his crew cut before leaning on the counter. "Oaken Wander."

Elsa shot him a glare, hoping he'd get the message and just leave her the fuck alone. Still, though - Oaken? Was this who she was going to be answering to all summer- _Oaken?_ Well, she guessed it could be worse -

The door opened again, and this time the cheerful chime was coupled with a cheerful "Hello!"

Speak of the devil. Elsa refused to turn around. Even someone who hadn't suffered through four years of Anna Arendelle's perfection could recognize that voice - it was smothered in honey and sugar and only talked about rainbows and butterflies.

"Orientation?" asked Oaken.

"Yes, please," said Anna, coming up to the counter with Elsa. To her disgust, Anna actually brushed her arm - _touched her_ \- before turning to her with a shy smile. "Hi," she said, ducking her head a little and glancing up through her long eyelashes.

Elsa ignored her pointedly. Let Anna befriend everyone else - she always did - but the charm wasn't going to work on Elsa. She had better things to do than smile sweetly at girls who had everything.

She could tell that Anna was confused, but she just folded her arms over her purse and fixed her eyes on the wall. Who cared if she was a bitch? She had no one to impress. Anna was silent for a few moments, and then she told Oaken shyly, "I'm Anna Arendelle."

 _Anna Motherfucking Arendelle_ , Elsa corrected mentally. _Princess of Suck-Ups and Sickly-Sweet Smiles and Unicorns._

"Oaken Wander. Manager at the most boring ice-cream place in the history of the world."

"But-but I love Sneaky Freeze!" said Anna, sounding surprised. "I used to come here all the time when I was little. The guy who owned the place would give us...would give _me_ free sundaes." Her voice went quiet. "We...I mean, I loved this place.

Of course she did. Anna Arendelle loved everything except paper cuts.

Oaken shrugged offhandedly. "I dunno. Just don't try to give anyone free sundaes, I'll kick you out."

* * *

Orientation was hell - Sneaky Freeze was cold in the back rooms and boiling hot by the drive-thru window. Hans showed up late, dressed to seduce in a ripped-up shirt and cutoffs, and spent the whole time eyeing Anna. Who was happy. And cute. And giggly. The entire four hours of the orientation.

As Oaken's monotone voice explained the ice cream machine, Elsa folded her arms over her chest and glanced at Hans. Surely this would be awkward for him - they were the only new employees, so they'd probably have a lot of shifts together. They'd _planned_ to have a lot of shifts together - that was why they'd both applied here.

Then again he'd probably have a lot of shifts with Anna too. _So_.

...Then _again,_ that meant that Elsa would have a lot of shifts with Anna as well. With the girl wearing a lavender sundress, listening dedicatedly to Oaken's every word, playing with the gold bracelet on her arm. Elsa sidled closer as Oaken brought them outside - into the _blazing_ dry heat - and squinted at the bracelet.

Anna raised her hand and the bracelet flashed the sun right into Elsa's eyes. Elsa clenched her folded arms, tempted to slap the little suck-up, but from her height she could now read the inscription in the gold: _Kristoff & Anna. _

Of _course._

Elsa's legs trembled a little as Anna started asking Oaken about drive-thru cars - of _course_ Anna had a boyfriend who loved her that much. They had only started dating after prom and already he was buying her personalized jewelry. Hans - Elsa chewed her lip, hard. Hans had never bought her anything like that. Had he ever really loved her at all? Maybe she had just been an easy bang.

She chanced a glance at Hans, but he was staring at Anna. Zoning out. _Asshole._ Three years and he was pretending like she didn't even exist!

Well, two could play at that game.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the AMAZING amount of support for the last chapter! Means a lot to me guys :) As always, please review if you want a continuation (I usually drop stories once they stop getting reviews).**

 **Shoutout to** **warriorangel21** **,** _ **Silent Reader,**_ **gwiley161999** **,** _ **DubstepHippie,**_ **Blue ivy,** _ **Nicole the Dragon Rider,**_ **Ludlovescake** **,** _ **Revengest,**_ **Wintersummerallthefunner,** _ **My Dirty Secret,**_ **and all the Guests who left reviews on last chapter!**

 **Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating :D**


	3. Confused by Anna Arendelle

**A/N: Olaf will be human in this story, just to clarify!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

 _Chime-chime._

Elsa looked up. It was her first day on the job and already her evil scheme was getting screwed over-Sneaky Freeze was _dead_. She'd planned on flirting with cute customers, to get herself back in the zone, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. This was the first activity she'd had in two hours.

And of _course_ it had to be big-man-on-the-block, Kristoff.

"Anna isn't here," snapped Elsa, picking up her magazine again.

Kristoff looked affronted and then slightly annoyed. "I wasn't _looking_ for Anna!" he snapped back, pushing his huge shoulders back all high-and-mighty. "I mean I know that she's not here! I mean we're on a date right now! So there!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows, annoyed. Kristoff seriously got on her nerves. "Well then, where is she?"

"She-she-" Kristoff glanced over his shoulder and then blustered, "She's waiting outside! I'm just getting her ice cream!"

Elsa tossed the magazine aside and got up from her stool. "Why is she waiting outside? She _works_ here, smartass-isn't she hoping to get a glimpse of Mr. Hans the Man-Whore?"

"I-I-I am your customer!" said Kristoff, flushing underneath his stupid football jersey. "You have no right to treat me with such-such vulgarity!"

"Fine," snapped Elsa, placing her hands flat on the counter. "What kind of ice cream do you want, _Your Majesty_?"

Kristoff opened his mouth and then shut it again. His puffed chest deflated as he looked around, put-off. "I'll have to look around," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You do that," said Elsa icely, and picked up her magazine again.

Kristoff sulked around for awhile, looking at the different flavors, and Elsa began to wonder where Anna was. If _she_ had been on a date- _not_ that she was dating anymore-she wouldn't want her boyfriend to abandon her out in the boiling weather. Maybe Anna was afraid of running into her?

But that didn't make sense, either. Anna barely even knew who she was. Elsa had friends, sure, but they weren't exactly the popular kids, and she doubted Anna had even known her name before orientation. Anna _couldn't_ know that Hans had broken up with Elsa over her, and she definitely didn't know how much Elsa wanted revenge.

"I guess I'll have this one," Kristoff said, jabbing his finger at the glass. He tugged at the collar of his jersey, which was sticking to his skin with sweat.

"One or two?" Elsa snapped, coming over and wielding the serving scoop like a weapon. Then she realized that was pretty immature, so she stuck the scoop into the ice cream and glared at Kristoff.

"Just one."

"Are you on a date or not?"

"I-I _am!_ " he said defensively. "I just-I don't want any! This is for Anna!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows and dug the scoop in aggressively. "Whatever." She filled a red-and-white paper cup, stabbed a plastic spoon into it, and leaned forward to hand it to Kristoff-and paused. And leaned farther.

Kristoff smelled _amazing_. Heavenly. Just a whiff of whipped cream and peaches and _innocence_ , but amazing just the same. He saw the look on her face and twitched. "What?" he said, still sounding defensive.

Elsa tried to snap herself out of it. "Nothing," she said, handing him the ice cream, but she couldn't shake the scent. An underlying smell of sweat lurked under there somewhere, but it was masked by the light, airy smell of roses and summertime. And that somehow managed to smell _good._

Kristoff fished in his pockets, dropping some change on the counter. "Thank you for your assistance," he said, trying to win back his pompous attitude and succeeding in looking like a toad.

Elsa rolled her eyes. _As soon as he opens his mouth, the spell's broken._ She still couldn't stand Kristoff-this wasn't some kind of sudden-infatuation moment. She just needed to find out what perfume Anna wore. If it smelled nice rubbed off on her sweaty boyfriend, it would smell incredible on Elsa.

Kristoff swung the door open again to leave, and the bell _chime-chimed._ Elsa pause, still holding the ice cream scoop, and then dodged around the counter to follow him. She had a sneaky suspicion.

Sure enough, when she slipped out the door as subtly as she could, there was no Anna. Just Kristoff, walking along the sidewalk, already eating his ice cream.

* * *

Elsa drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Kids were starting to filter out of the middle school, thumping each other's Pokemon backpacks. She scanned the clumps of tweens-they all looked so _young,_ geeky and awkward-for her brother's fuzzy white head, but all she saw were mixes of brown and black, buzz cuts and ball caps.

Finally, she spotted Olaf tumbling out of the doors, surrounded by friends and dragged by his guide dog, Sven. He was laughing. She checked off a box in her head-Olaf had had a good day.

A few minutes later he was scrambling into the car with Sven, talking a mile a minute. "Guess what, Elsa? Today we had a new gym teacher and he let me shoot a basket! I missed but it was really fun! And he said if I shot higher I might make it, so I did, and I still missed, but he said I was close and-"

"Slow down," said Elsa, shifting the car into gear.

Olaf paused to take a deep breath, beaming. "They told him I was blind ahead of time, but he didn't really care and it was the funnest class ever!"

"Most fun."

"Uh-huh, yeah!" Olaf petted Sven' head, leaning forward towards the driver's seat. "Can I come to Sneaky Freeze with you?"

"Why would you want to come to Sneaky Freeze with me?" Now that the middle school was out, the shifts were doubling up, which meant that she'd either be working with Hans, Anna or some stranger. Hopefully a stranger.

"So I can eat ice cream?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "It's going to be until, like, eight. How will you eat dinner?"

"I'll eat with you, when you get home," said Olaf matter-of-factly, rubbing Sven' back with his foot. "Please, Elsa?"

"Fine." She pulled out of the parking lot. Their parents weren't home most of the time and Olaf got lonely, even with Sven to keep him company. He chattered on about school and all the exciting things that happened to him while she drove.

It put Elsa in a better mood, but once she got to Sneaky Freeze, one glance into the shop shattered her happiness. Copper red hair and a million-dollar smile-

"Hi!" chirped Anna cheerfully. "How are you-oh." She paused, leaning around Elsa. "I think it's no dogs allowed?"

"This," Elsa snarled, "is my brother's guide dog. He's blind."

Anna's mouth made the comic O that Elsa usually got as a response. Surprised, caught off guard, and then quickly guilty. "Ohmygosh, I'm _sooo_ sorry!" She stepped to the side, holding out a hand to Olaf. "So sorry, sweetie."

"He. Can't. See. You," said Elsa through gritted teeth. People could be so _ignorant._ Olaf merely smiled toothily, tugging on Sven' leash.

"Don't touch Sven, please," said Olaf. "He's not allowed to be petted. He has a job to do."

Anna nodded emphatically, and then-at a warning growl from Elsa-quickly added, "No, of course not. Would you like to sit down?"

"I'm just gonna go with Elsa," said Olaf-innocently, although Elsa knew he'd start bugging her again soon. He opened his huge eyes, cloudy-gray and gorgeous, which upset people who had known him before the accident. For a moment, Anna seemed raptured in Olaf's beauty, but then she glanced up at Elsa and said,

"All right! Well, I was just waiting for customers to show up, so..."

"I'll go clock in," said Elsa, snatching Olaf's sticky hand and dragging him into the back of Sneaky Freeze. She punched buttons into the clock-in device as Olaf leaned against the stocked shelves and asked,

"What's this place look like, Elsa?"

Elsa glanced around, feeling a twinge of guilt. She should have described the back room to Olaf. They'd been to Sneaky Freeze many times before, when they were younger, but never in the storage room. "Kind of like a warehouse but with a low ceiling. A supply room. Pretty dark and the atmosphere's kind of reddish...if that makes sense."

Olaf nodded.

"There are rows of shelves and they're packed with boxes, and at the other end of the room, there's an old sink. One of those rusty tub-like ones. Blue cleaning supplies and a mop. That's pretty much it..." She didn't know what else to say. For the sister of a blind boy, she sure sucked at this.

"I get it," said Olaf. "It's okay."

He smiled bravely and she felt a rush of gratitude and sadness. He loved her even if she couldn't describe sunsets and waterfalls, but he deserved better. Sven did a lot for Olaf, and Elsa _tried_ to, but nothing could replace his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank y'all for the support! Please keep reviewing and** _ **special**_ **thanks for the concrit. It really motivates me and helps make my writing better!**

 **Clearing a few things up:**

 **1) Yes, Elsa is still a bit obsessed with Hans, even though he dumped her pretty cruelly. Elsa has always struck me as the type of character who fixates pretty strongly on things, and when she loves someone, she loves them to the core. Thus, I feel like after three years of dating, Elsa would have a hard time getting over Hans (I know I still stalk me exes!).**

 **2) As I've already said, Olaf is human. I made him blind to replace the obviously-unrealistic-in-this-setting disabilities of being a snowman XD**

 **3) Do you guys think Kristoff is OOC? I'm never quite sure about him...as usual, critique and suggestions are welcome!**

 **~Snapdragon**


End file.
